This invention relates to face masks for use in supplying breathing gas.
A conventional face mask has a cone-shape canopy with a soft cuff extending around its edge, which is applied against the skin of the patient around the nose and mouth. A port opens into the interior of the canopy so that air or other gas can be supplied to the patient's nose and mouth. Face masks are also used to supply breathing gas to pilots and, for example, to people working in a hazardous atmosphere. Usually, these face masks are held against the face manually or by means of a strap extending around the patient's head. The pressure needed to ensure an effective seal can cause damage to the patient's skin. It can also be difficult to achieve an effective seal without applying manual pressure and this is a disadvantage because it occupies a nurse or clinician. Facial hair can make it even more difficult to achieve a good seal. Alternatively, it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,426 and WO99/25410 that a face mask be secured to the patient's face by means of an adhesive. Although adhesive attachment has certain advantages, it is not generally suitable where the mask needs to be repeatedly applied to and removed from the face.